prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC19
is the 19th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 456th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The ending part where the crystals flee is used in the beginning of the Glitter Force Doki Doki episode "Royal Crystal Chaos." Synopsis Knowing the Pretty Cure are after the final Crystal, Regina challenges them to several games. Whoever wins will get her crystal, but if she wins, she wants all of theirs. '' Summary The episode begins with Regina, who is holding the Red Crystal. She tells Marmo, Bel and Ira that they will be playing a game to get the other crystals. While Mana and the others worry about the Crystal, Regina suddenly appears with the Red Crystal, and recommends they play a game together, stating that the winners will gain all of the crystals. At first the girls prepare to attack Regina- only for Mana to stop them and agree with Regina's proposal. Then Regina, by clapping her hands, summons a purse Jikochū that absorbs everyone. The girls are transported to a world full of games, and there they transform. They put their crystals away, and prepare themselves. They start with a soccer game, where they must score goals. Cure Sword is able to score her goal, while Rosetta acts as the goal keeper while Ira makes a shot. He starts easy- but the ball suddenly changes into a Jikochū and hits Rosetta, allowing it to enter the goal on its own. Angrered by this, Diamond takes her turn only for the ball to move out of the way. Regina takes her turn and makes the shot, with the ball going high and the goal Jikochū changing to fit the height for the shot to count. But before it can go in, Rosetta uses Rosetta Reflection to stop the ball. However the Goal Jikochū takes the ball and counts the goal anyway. Cure Heart becomes mad and kicks the ball again, but it stopps, and the score goes up to 21 for the Selfish Trio. The second game is bowling, with Ira starting and getting a strike. Rosetta tries, only to fail, followed by Cure Heart who makes a strike after the ball doubles. Next, the two groups move onto dodgeball. The trio throws a few balls, but with help they suddenly separate into several more balls that the girls barely manage to avoid. Marmo gets angry and throws a ball- but accidentally hits Bel instead, who responds by hitting Regina's leg and angering her. The trio start arguing and by default, the Cures win. Everything goes to normal, but Regina refuses to let the girls win and summons the Purse Jikochū to steal the Crystals. Quickly the Cures defeat it with the use of Lovely Force Arrow. The Cures suddenly transport to the human world, and they see Joe. Then Makoto notices that she does not have the Crystals, and suddenly the girls realize somehow Regina got them. But as she starts to talk they suddenly start to shine and vanish. Everyone sees this and starts to worry over what just happened. Major Events *The Cures bet their crystals against Regina's in a game to win them back; though they win, Regina takes all of them. *As all five Royal Crystals are finally gathered together, they appear to vanish. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Marmo *Ira *Bel *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Okada Joe Trivia *This episode is similar to ''Smile Pretty Cure! episode 29. In both episodes, the Cures were forced to partake in games for a prize against a group of cheating villains. *In the English dub, this episode was omitted, however, the only part that was used is the ending part where all of the crystals flee. This is the only part used and the rest of this episode was omitted. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes